Gloria Fudo
Gloria is the mother of Darin Fudo. She's a business woman, but she also wanted to be with her son as a semi-stay at home Mom, which she got when Darin was sixteen. She isn't that much into Duel Monsters, so her deck is easily beatable as she focuses simply on female monsters with no strategy in it. Personality Gloria is very protective of Darin and talks to him like he was still a little boy on several occasions. She can have very violent mood swings. She also fears for Darin's mind when he starts talking to Mahad and Mana as she can't see them. History Early History In high school, Gloria met Corin Fudo and married him. They then had their son Darin. As Corin spent most of his time working on an invention of his called the Duel Runner, Gloria worked extra hard to support the family, though she still tried to be a mother to Darin. Eventually, when Darin was six, Gloria left as she was fed up with having to work so hard and not being able to see her son as much as she wanted. She then tried to get Darin in the divorce settlement, but Corin refused. She ended up living in Tokyo. Mother and Son Ten years after she left, Gloria returned to Domino in an attempt to take Darin to Tokyo with her. Darin refused and challenged her to a duel to decide. Darin was in complete and utter control of the duel the whole time and shouted at her for abandoning him. Gloria explains things to Darin, so when Darin wins, he asks her to move back to Domino which she gladly does. She then reconnects with Corin, and they re-marry in a small ceremony just before a trip Darin took to the Domino Museum. The Thief Returns When Darin entered his coma, Gloria was overcome with sorrow and shouted at Tag for thinking that Darin could fight back since she was reality-minded. When Darin came out of his come, he recieved a large hug from his mother as she cried for joy over his return to her. Night on the Town After over-hearing Darin talking to Mahad and Mana, Gloria feared that Darin was losing his mind. Baby-Sitting a Kaiba Gloria witnessed a Turbo Duel between Seth and Darin, and she was worried about the fact that Duel Runners stopped so abruptly after losing, so she decided to talk to her husband about having the Duel Runners simply slow down. Journey to the Past Gloria later participated in a party to celebrate the end of Death-T, a theme park of death designed as the revenge of an old opponent of Tag's named Mel Tyrone. New Member of the Family Gloria later learned that Yugi's wife, Tea, was pregnant again. She then called everyone insane when they talked about someone who wasn't there doing something that was impossible. New Duelist Kingdom Gloria was at a general get together, and she asked Tea how her expected daughter was doing. After Tag lost his video duel with Pegasus, Gloria's soul was captured to force Tag and Darin to participate in the new Duelist Kingdom. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters